gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Projekt Gruselige Platte
In a Joint Operation between The 5th Reich, Void Hand Empire, Tailbiters, And FSCH, In Void Hand Territory in a Facility in a dense Forest somewhere in REDACTED, The Four Armies are creating a new type of Aircraft that will change the course of the Gamer-Brony War... a literal flying Saucer based on the original “Haunebu“ proposals that never went beyond the drawing board during World War 2. Although Projekt “Gruselige Platte” or “Spooky Plate” had been in the works for months, we are only now getting details of the Project The Engine the first thing the four armies knew they needed to work on is the Engine to Power the Aircraft. The Void Hands Provided Liquid Mercury, a Material known for being used in Anti-Gravity Purposes, it also allows the take to run without the needs to burn fossil fuels. It will be the main power source for the Engine for the craft. The FSCH Provided The Frame and Mounts. The Tailbiters provided the Power Feeder, And C-Plates. The Void Hands Provided The Vacuum chamber, Gyro Ring, Sphere Core, Electromagnets And Vibration Containment Shell. The 5th Reich provided the “Bell” where the Liquid Mercury would be stored and the Bell housing and pretty much everything else. The engine was used somewhat effectively, but because of the experimental technology, breakdowns were common. A Mk. 2 engine is being planned although many believe it will be sometime before that occurs. For now, pilots are ordered to stay no more than 25 meters off the ground in case of an engine failure, although these orders are sometimes ignored by pilots such as in The Balctic Sea Incident. Months later The MK.2 Engine was produced and chances of the engine breaking down like the original went from a 1 in 10 chance to almost never. Pilots were now able to go above 25 Meters. The Craft was also able to go much faster than the original, reaching a new top speed of 6,000mph. Due to new engine’s more simplistic design and also taking up less resources it could be easily produced. The Craft Next was to build the Aircraft itself. Now that the engine was done now they had to build the craft itself. The Body frame would be made mostly of Void Hand Made Titanium to protect it from enemy Anti-Aircraft shells, missiles, and rockets. It is also coated in Radar absorbing technology, to keep it off enemy Radar as well as a cloaking device, making Projekt Gruselige Platte almost completely Invisible to Radar and the Naked Eye. Next would be it’s armament, which would consist of five twin rotating 40mm Autocannons, four on the bottom and on on the top of the frame. It would also have a Void Hand EMMR Cannon encased in a Titanium Dome to protect it from enemy fire and can rotate in all directions inside the dome except for in front of one of the auto cannons. Then there is the crew, The Commander, Pilot, Navigator, Radio Operator, Three Mechanics, Medic, a Gunner for each of the Five Autocannons, And a Gunner And Loader for The EMMR Cannon. Making a total 15 Crew. Each of the Crewmen (or women) will be armed with a AK-74U Close-Range Assault Rifles, as well as a Luger P-08 In case the Aircraft is shot down over enemy territory or other situations of such. The Craft also has a Self-Implosion Mode to keep the technology from falling into enemy hands. Testing After The Craft had been finished it was time to see what it could do, first they test its endurance. The 5th Reich took one the auto cannons the Craft had used and shot at The Craft, it simply bounced off. The Void Hands Shot an Anti Aircraft Rocket at it, the explosion did no damage. Then they fired an Anti Tank gun at it with the same results. Then they wanted to see its top speed, they told the Pilot to go in a straight line at full throttle until he could not go any faster. The Craft took off at an immense speed, floating slowly off the ground before darting at near 300mph, after about five minutes the Craft reached a top speed of nearly 4,000mph. They also tested its maneuverability, which was so immense that the pilot was smashed against the wall of the cockpit at nearly 20mph, he had all of his seatbelts on. Forcing the entire crew to create a new type of suit that would be able to take punishment to even the toughest G’s this Craft can pull for the crew. Then they tested the effectiveness of the weaponry, they shot the Autocannons at many types of tanks used by the Furries and the Bronies, they went right through the armor, then they tested the EMMR Cannon. The entire tank was completely Vaporized. They also realized the weaponry could be used against Aircraft as well. Production Although The exact number of prototypes that has been produced so far has been classified many estimate between 75 to 100. So far they haven’t been on any missions, conspiracy theorists believe that Projekt Gruselige Platte May have been involved in The Baltic Sea Incident, where two Brony Destroyers where sunk by two Disc shaped objects shooting laser-like weapons at them. They also believe that an entire Brony Convoy bomber formation was destroyed by another flying disc object in Germany. Category:Gamer's Alliance